


You'll be okay

by HijikataTrash



Category: Gintama
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Hopeful Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, Other, Past Character Death, Reincarnation, Sad, Short, a kdrama reference in there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HijikataTrash/pseuds/HijikataTrash
Summary: "Why do you keep looking at me like that?""You look like someone.""Like who?""My sister."





	You'll be okay

**Author's Note:**

> thank you anon on tumblr for the request. I absolutely love reincarnation aus and fics so i was really happy to write one myself. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing.

His sister’s death was the hardest thing he probably had to go through. Getting punched in the face or getting kicked in the stomach could not even compare to the pain he felt, both emotionally and physically, when the only person he had loved up to this point in his life, died just like that.

The sorrow that engulfed his being during the days that followed her death was more threatening than his normal aura. The mornings after her death were not worth waking up for, and if he stayed in bed, maybe then the whole thing would feel like a dream, a distant memory that’s faded with time and healed already.

He just wanted to forget that his only family, Mitsuba, was gone. He just wanted to feel okay and he just wanted to stop the piercing pain and the always present guilt weighting on his soul.

Okita Sougo wanted to move on.

As time went by, as the days and the weeks wore off, Sougo’s pain diminished and little by little, he felt himself forget what he had gone through. He buried himself in work at the Shinsengumi and followed every order he was given. His thoughts just needed to be occupied by something trivial at all times. He couldn’t stop to think about his sister, he could not afford to feel sad anymore.

It’s on the first day of spring that he recognized her. He was taking a routine walk around the block with his fellow officers and that’s where he saw her. On the sidewalk, talking and laughing with another girl. Her red eyes glowed just like they used to when she was still alive.

Sougo froze. His steps stopped automatically and his heartbeat increased. It had been months since he had thought about her. The simple image of her face had not crossed his mind in over three months. He felt like he was going to pass out, he felt dizzy and his throat was clogged up. He couldn’t throw up nor lose consciousness in the moment, he had to walk up to her and do something. He could not let her slip away again. He could not forgive himself.

When he regained his composure and looked up to where she was, the girl had disappeared, nowhere to be seen. The only thing in front of him was his coworkers asking if he was feeling okay. He nodded and walked back to the barracks, his head hurting and his heart even more.

He was on a sick leave, now. Kondo seemed to think that Sougo needed more time to grieve, but that’s the last thing he wanted right now. He needed to be occupied. The familiar face he saw a few days ago haunted him. He wasn’t sure if he had imagined the whole thing or if Mitsuba really came back. Who’s to say it’s impossible? He had witnessed a lot of impossible things ever since space creatures came and went to earth. With this in mind, he walked to the place he had seen her, but he was met with teenagers skipping class instead. There was no sign of Mitsuba.

He went to a nearby park and sat on the first bench he saw. He enveloped his head in his hands and swore. He was so stupid and alone, he was so selfish and disgusting. He hated himself, he hated the way he felt ever since her death. He felt gross for wishing for his sister to come back to him. But at the same time, he would have given anything to hold her one last time, tell her he loves her more than anything before she leaves again.

The bench he was sitting on lifted a little, signaling to him that someone had sat down. An unfamiliar voice asked him: “Are you okay?” He jumped a bit at the question. He hated people’s fake concern.

He let go of his head and looked to his right and that’s when he saw her. The girl he had seen two days ago. His mouth felt dry and tears pricked his eyes. The eyes were exactly the same as his late sister’s, but her voice, her face and her… age, were all off. This wasn’t Mitsuba. She was obviously not older than eighteen and her hair were pitch black, as short as Mitsuba used to wear it. The resemblance was still there and it threw Sougo off. Why did he feel like crying, even knowing this wasn’t who he was waiting for?

The girl noticed his teary stare. “Why do you keep looking at me like that?” The remark wasn’t harsh, it wasn’t accusing, no. She had said it with as much softness as Mitsuba would have.

“You look like someone.” He offered this answer, hoping it would satisfy her, but the girl, with such curiousness, continued on.

“Like who?” The lump in his throat came back and his head started hurting again. All the memories about Mitsuba and him that he repressed these past months came back rushing. Who did this girl look like? She looked like the person who taught him everything from the day he was born. She looked like the girl who put him on the right path time after time. The woman who played with him, studied with him, laughed with him, listened to him and cared for him. She was the only person who stayed on his side and believed in him when no one else would. She looked like the most important person in his life. A person that was gone, now.

“My sister.” And she wasn’t coming back, he knew that. His one and only sister was never coming back. The girl looked sad for a moment before she broke into a smile, a genuine smile that reminded him even more of Mitsuba.

“You’ll be okay.” She put her hand on his shoulder delicately and brushed a strand of his hair away from his face. “You will be okay.” She repeated and walked away from him, until he couldn’t see her anymore.

His sister was gone, Mitsuba was not coming back, but maybe, he really was going to be okay after all.


End file.
